Tin Man
by WildHrt
Summary: Iron Man is now a well known super hero. But what if being well known brings unwanted foes who can make Iron Man look like a Tin Man? Tony/Pepper
1. Chapter 1

**This is My first Iron Man story so reviews please!**

* * *

The TV flickered continuously, casting shadows across the otherwise dark room. Newspapers were scattered all over the floor, covering every square inch that the eye could reach. A lonely chair sat in the far corner of the room one of the few pieces of furniture in the room. A figure sat motionless in the scarlet chair, only a slender thumb moved about, flipping through the channels, nothing seeming to catch his eye. In the other hand held today's news paper reading IRON MAN and a grainy photo sat beneath it of a gold and red figure. Finally resting on the 10 am news, ice blue eyes looked down at the paper, skimming the front page when something caught his attention.

"Prodigy Tony Stark reveals all when a shocking press conference goes hey wire." Says a rather thin blond. The screen changes to a recording of the well trimmed spoiled prince lost in thought.

"The truth is," He paused still staring into space, "I am Iron man."

_Iron Man. Caring for the lives of citizens. And Tony Stark? A less than caring Playboy. No. _ He Chuckles slightly at the thought. _This man is delusional. Psychotic. _ _It had to be a publicity stunt. _He thought some more while he fiddled with the remote. He found Tony's outburst rather amusing but the deeper in thought he got, the more it became clear.

The figure--the man--stood and walked over to the TV set, a pair of rusty old scissors sitting on top. He reached over, and with the scissors in hand, he carefully cut around the edges of the Iron man article. _Iron man. Tony Stark. How could that be possible? _ He ran his fingers over the perfectly cut edges before sticking it up in the corner of the Television. _It can't be. _ But it was. He knew in some part of his mind he knew it was. It is. But it wouldn't always be.

--

"Pepper!" Tony exclaimed breathless. Pepper watched as Tony Pushed his way through the many reports dying to get a word in with him. As soon as he reached Pepper she instantly turned from him not really wanting to talk to him. Did he realize how much harder her job was going to be now, after this outburst?

"Pepper." A warm hand gripped her shoulder, turning her around. Tony looked at her, an apology obviously sitting on his lips. He opened his mouth, beginning to speak but Pepper held up a hand.

"Save it Tony I don't want to hear it." Pepper snapped. Shaking off Tony, she turned on one heel and sped off toward her office. Tony desperately tried to keep up but didn't stand a chance against that woman with her elegantly long legs.

"Pepper please!" He called after her, but in response he heard the door to her office slam and a little click noting that Pepper locked the door. _This girl has a lotta nerve, _Tony thought as he was stepping up to the door. "Pepper! Pepper if you think that lock can keep me out..." He paused letting her finish the thought. After about a minute of silence, Tony put his ear up to the door, all he heard was the sound of consistent typing and maybe a few snorts of disgust. Digging into his pocket he drew out a spare key.

Slowly opening the door, Tony casually but quietly strolled up to Peppers desk. He watched her work, her painted nails moving quickly about the keyboard. She paused, squinting at the screen and, as she did so, Tony tried to make it known that he was in the room. With one single movement, Tony closed the laptop that previously obtained her attention.

"Can I help you Mr. Stark?" Pepper said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. He just stood there a smile playing at the edge of his lips. Pepper reopened her laptop and began to work again. Tony frowned. She was not letting him have any fun. Fine then. He would make the fun.

Casually he walked around the desk letting his fingers drag along the edge of it. He came up behind Pepper and looked at the screen, trying to make sense of it. Pepper knew he was there but decided to continue about her work.

"What's all this about?" Tony asked, his lips suddenly at her ear.

"Don't you have something better to be worrying about?" She said never taking her eyes off the screen. Couldn't he just make this easier on both of them and go work on the suit more?

"Mmmm, No." Tony purred. Pepper still continued to work, even as she felt his hands work their way down her arms. "You need to relax a little bit more." He whispered. One of his hands closed the laptop once again.

Pepper moved her hands, careful to not have them sandwiched. She didn't need this now, she had to work but some part of her couldn't stop Tony. She let him continued, letting her mind wander back to that day on the balcony. She remembered being so close to him, inches -- no -- centimeters away. The heat of his body, the kiss she almost let him have.

Taking a deep breath, clearing her head, Pepper reopened the computer...again. But this time, instead of being foolish and trying over and over again to close the comeputer, Tony sat on the desk in front of Pepper.

"Tony! Stop being so ridiculous! I have to work!" Pepper said, fed up with Tony's games.

"But Miss Potts," Tony said, his brown eyes begging.

"But nothing! You caused this and now I have to deal with it!" Yelling, Pepper stood nose to nose with tony.

"You know, Miss Potts, I always thought this was 'too-close-for-comfort'." He said beginning to smile.

"This is not funny Anthony!" She yelled, shoving him up against the wall with her hand. Of course Tony didn't fight. He just looked at her, smile wiped away. She just looked angrily into his eyes. "I'm going to the guest room. Do you need anything else Mr. Stark?" She said through gritted teeth.

"No Miss Potts." Tony said. As she stormed away he couldn't help but stare after her. _What exactly just happened? _He thought, and just as easily he answered it. _Iron Man happened._

--

**I know, Lame way to end it but what can you do?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dr. Death**

Three more people today died mysteriously after their trip to the hospital, claiming they need to get their  
blood tested. This is the third time this week that someone was found dead the next day after their trip to the  
doctors. Leaving family heartbroken, the mysterious mass murderer now named Dr. Death continues to get away  
with heartless deeds leaving the world perplexed. Many wonder what how such murders could occur in a more  
than busy hospital and yet there remains no witnesses. Evidence other than the needed blood tests between  
the victims vary. Many now hesitate to come in for blood tests because of the terror and horror of Dr. Death.  
The fact that someone, coming in to get their blood test, lived in one town, was killed there and their body  
showed up half way across the country adds even more fear. Who knows where this killer could show up next.

"Oh my God." Pepper whispered setting the paper down, not wanting to read anymore. How could someone get away this easily? They kill people one day and the next their across the nation killing 5 more people. She stood up and walked around the bed in the middle of the guest room and headed towards the intercom. "Mr. Stark?"

"Yes Miss Potts?" Came Tony's voice. In the background played Black Sabbath's Iron Man, and the clanking of tools twisting and turning.

"Do you know of this 'Dr. Death'?" Pepper asked, eyes straying over to the paper.

"Who doesn't?" Pepper rolled her eyes. All she needed was a straight answer. "Pepper, you know I feel about having conversations over this thing."

"Yes, I do, which is why I'm ending it." Pepper said, annoyed. She was in no mood to deal with Tony Stark.

"Don't be like that." Came a disapproving voice.

"Like what?" Pepper asked, playing the innocent card.

"That's it. I'm coming up." He said, the line going dead. _Oh nonono. I am in no mood to talk to him. _ She briskly walked to the door and locked it, but she knew that wasn't going to be enough. With her back against the door, she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Jarvis?" Tony said, nearly to the door.

"Yes Mr. Stark?" Came the familiar British accent.

"She's locked the door hasn't she?" He was at the door.

"Yes sir. Would you like me to unlock it for you?" _Damn it Jarvis._ She braced herself for the doors to unlock and Tony's strength to push on through.

"No." Pepper relaxed a little. She remained with her back on the door, but turned slightly so that her left ear was closer to the door. "If she doesn't want to talk to me, then I won't force her too." _Oh great. The guilt trip._

"Tony..." She could just imagine his sad eyes, a little bit of a smile hidden, always there even in the most horrid of times.

"What exactly did I do to make you so mad?" Pepper could hear him sliding to the floor, and she did the same. She wanted to be ear level.

"Do you think before you speak?" Pepper sighed.

"Occasionally." Tony replied, a smile in his voice. "But what does this have to do with anything?"

"You told the world you are Iron Man. Do you know that not keeping your identity a secret endangers both you -- Tony Stark -- and your alter ego Iron Man. 24/7 danger." Pepper tried to hide the worry in her voice but, as Tony had said time and time again, she couldn't lie let alone hide anything.

"Wow. I didn't know you cared so much." Tony said slightly laughing. "I thought you were all business Miss Potts."

"Don't expect it to happen too often." Pepper laughed.

Tony paused before asking, "So what can I do to make this right?"

Pepper thought for a second, "I want _you_ to plan a save the whales convention." She didn't know where that came from but it was out there and she was fine with it.

"Save the whales? Isn't that a little too cliche for your taste?" Tony chuckled.

"Then...Then I want a save the seals convention instead."

Again, Tony laughed, "Will that be all Miss Potts?"

Pepper thought for a while before adding, "And I want a..a gourmet meal and...and... a new outfit!"

"Can I pick out the outfit?"

"As long as it doesn't look slutty." Pepper replied, not giving Tony any chances. After those few words, silence lay between them. Pepper didn't know weather or not Tony was there or gone or asleep or down in his workshop again, so she put her right up to the door. All she heard was his steady breathing, lulling her to sleep. With each breath she was falling deeper and deeper into sleep, her lids drooping until she was asleep propped up against the door.

* * *

"Hello? Dr. Pederson?" There was a knock at the door.

_Perfect._ "Yes, yes. Come on in." He waved in the attractive blonde, motioning toward the seat next to him.

"Truth is I was a little afraid of coming in today," She giggled, "But...I'm kinda glad I did." she said, twisting her hair around her finger.

"I'm glad you did too." He said flashing a brilliant smile. "Now, I just need you to hold out your arm..." Traci, the blonde, held out her arm, but looked into his ice blue eyes, trying to catch his eye. He knew. All the ladies did that, so he looked back. "Just look into my eyes...and this won't hurt a bit." He said, a smile stretching across his face.

Within seconds, Traci's limp body lay in 'Dr. Pederson's' arms. He was a quick and quiet, stealthy some may say. But all it really took was a charming personality, and a curse. A curse he turned into his gift.

* * *

**ok review! (Please)**


End file.
